


【芝诺光】关于口感

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: OOC有，芝诺斯x你
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	【芝诺光】关于口感

“……人族的肉普普通通；猫魅可能会稍粗糙些但更有嚼劲，说不定会有奇怪的味道；拉拉肥不用说，上好食材，软软嫩嫩；鲁加的肉量大，富有粗纤维；精灵的肉应该是最难吃的，但是排骨煮汤还可以；敖龙是最好吃的，肥瘦相宜；兔子和大猫不在考虑范围；帝国人的肉各有不同，但是芝诺斯的一定好吃，下锅都不用加油，自带的油脂会出来香味醇厚浓郁。”  
你窝在书房的沙发上看着八卦杂志，遇到这段便一边笑一边读出来给桌边跟文件搏斗的皇太子听。  
芝诺斯放下笔，慢条斯理地解开衬衫的扣子，你听到声音，忍不住看着他骨节分明的手和逐渐袒露的胸膛。在你的注视下故意放慢了速度，好半天才解完扣子，皇太子低笑着伸出手：“我的挚友，与其看这种道听途说的猜测，不如你自己来验证一下如何？”

芝诺斯在邀请我。  
你的大脑在接收到这一信号后便断了弦，不由自主地丢开杂志凑过去，丝毫意识不到只穿了吊带睡裙赤着双脚的你在他眼里又是一种怎样的诱惑。

有着灿金长睫的眼睑在你的唇边微微颤动，被你亲吻时垂下来，遮住了总是有着晶亮光泽的蓝眼，高挺的鼻梁带着些微的凉意，你跨坐在芝诺斯的大腿上，膝盖压着皮椅凑上去一点点亲吻品尝。柔软富有弹性的淡色薄唇微微张开，引诱着你主动伸舌进去舔吻。  
皇太子愉悦地勾着唇，轻轻叼住你的舌头，富有技巧地吮吻，直到你呼吸困难才放过你。  
你不满地直起身，有点激烈的舌吻给你的黑眼蒙上了一点水雾，撅着嘴推了推芝诺斯：“你别乱动，说好的让我品尝。”  
“遵命。”芝诺斯几乎要忍不住自己的兴奋，话语中带着轻微的颤音，吞咽了一下才压抑住自己立刻动手的欲望，一个好的猎人总是有足够的耐心，更何况这猎物是让他如此兴奋的你。

男性吞咽时上下活动的喉结吸引了你的目光，你用鼻尖顶了顶芝诺斯的下巴失意他抬头，然后凑上前去在那块有点柔韧弹性的脆骨处留下诱人的吻痕。意识到皇太子白皙皮肤上如此简单就能留下痕迹，你越发兴奋起来，开始顺着脖子往下舔咬线条分明的锁骨，留下一串嫣红的痕迹后又去吮吸硬挺起来的乳豆。  
芝诺斯深吸口气，宽大的手掌轻轻抓着你的长发，喉间的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重隐忍。  
很快，你被他肌肉分明的腹部吸引，缩下身子，用舌尖描绘那里漂亮的线条，舌尖时不时钻进凹陷的肚脐。

然后你被腰带阻挡了。你不满地直起身开始动手试图把那结实的军用皮带解开。  
芝诺斯抓住你的手，声音中带着些沙哑：“我贪心的挚友，你要品尝下下面的味道吗？”  
你才意识到自己在做什么似的停住动作，抬头跟他对视。  
被扯乱的白色衬衫，有些红肿的唇，白净结实的身体上布满了嫣红的吻痕，乳头和腰腹间还有一点隐约的水光。一向强势的恋人露出这幅仿佛被欺负狠了的模样让你脑子拒绝思考，仅剩的一点理智提醒着你还是一位光之战士，你在心底暗暗打气，对，你是光之战士，才不会怕这个加雷马的皇太子，于是你用力点点头：“当然要！品尝当然是一点不能放过。”

等你被他用皮带把双手捆在背后躲在书桌下含着那粗大的肉棒时你才后知后觉自己好像上当了，可是外面士兵一本正经的报告声让你不敢发出一点声音，偏偏皇太子还恶劣的用脚趾顶着你只穿了一条单薄内裤的腿间，棉质的布料被挤入泛滥的小穴，浅浅地勾引着你的欲望。你在桌下动弹不得，不断刺探的快感小火慢炖着烘热了你的身体。你不甘示弱地吐出那硬挺的肉棒，然后用舌尖细细舔过敏感光滑的冠头，在芝诺斯不得不伸手下来抓住你的长发时，用舌尖戳刺逗弄他敏感的玲口。

士兵一走，芝诺斯就把你从桌下拎了出来，把你的睡裙暴力地撕开，丝质的布料发出脆弱的破裂声，你来不及抗议就被他提着内裤将抓成一股的布料勒入股沟。  
“呃啊~芝，芝诺斯”你控制不住地呻吟，手被军用皮带束缚在背后的姿势让你无力挣扎，只能任由他俯下身像你亲吻他那样一点点吮吻舔过你鼓胀的胸乳，又叼着乳头在你的啜泣声中拉高再松开，听你难耐地挺腰呜咽。  
“嘘，我亲爱的挚友，你品尝过了我的滋味，难道不该让我来品尝一下？”金发的男人笑得眯起眼睛，精致的面容上带着欲望的痕迹，然后皇太子屈尊降贵地吻上了你的花心。

湿热的口唇裹住敏感勃起的小豆，你梗着脖子几乎窒息，灵活的舌头探进软滑湿腻的小穴，完全了解你身体的皇子恶劣地舔顶着那一块微微粗糙的软肉，牙齿时不时划过脆弱的阴蒂。  
你很快被陌生的快感俘虏，啜泣着抬起腰想要夹紧双腿，却被他按着大腿，金色的长发柔顺地滑过柔嫩的腿根，你本来爱极了他的长发，此刻却因为这细微的刺激战栗呜咽，摇着头啜泣着求饶：“呜嗯~哈，不，不要了，呜…我不要了。”

“不，你要的，”芝诺斯强硬地压制着你的双腿，湛蓝的眼愉悦地眯起，慢条斯理地舔了舔唇边的淫液，将自己早就硬挺的肉棒插进你的身体，俯下身舔咬你的耳廓“艾欧泽亚的大英雄该为自己的行为负责，不是吗？”  
“啊唔~不，等，哈啊~”本就舔咬得快要到达高潮的小穴禁不起这样的刺激，抽搐着裹紧了侵入的肉棒，高潮摧毁了你仅存的理智，大股的热液从宫口泄出，又被过于粗长的分身堵在体内不得释放，你只能无助地扣紧双手，痉挛着夹紧皇太子有力的腰肢，然后在对方毫不留情的抽送中陷入酸软酥麻的甜蜜情潮无法自拔。

恍惚中芝诺斯终于大发慈悲地抵入脆弱的宫口释放出来，在你被快感和内射搅乱了大脑的同时低笑着评价：“在我看来，挚友的身体才是最美味的佳肴。”


End file.
